Non-chan y el lobo?
by Honoka Harlaown
Summary: Nozomi es una persona normal hasta que un dia algo sucede y es salvada por un bonito perro que dias antes la habia estado siguiendo
1. Chapter 1

**Love Live no me pertenece y me aburre repetirlo xD**

Aléjate de una vez perro idiota –esta era la tercera vez en la semana que ese perro de llamativo pelaje azulado me seguía, pero el solo parecía seguirme y no le importaba cuanto intentara alejarlo el seguía mi paso pero siempre manteniendo unos metros detrás de mí- que es lo que quieres conmigo? –Definitivo me estoy volviendo loca porque ahora le hablo al perro, pero ahora que lo observo mejor… tiene un parecido a un lobo-

Grrrr-ahora sí que estoy muerta el perro ahora me estaba gruñendo, me asusto aún más cuando pensé que se lanzaría en mí contra y solo pude cubrir mi rostro con mis brazos y esperar el ataque que jamás llego-grrrr

Así que el perro encontró a su amo-la voz de una mujer se escuchaba detrás de mi junto a los gruñidos del perro que al parecer intento defenderme de algo- Tojo Nozomi te hemos estado buscando…ahora vendrás conmigo –la voz de aquella mujer me hizo temblar al mirar aquellos ojos rojos como la sangre mientras se acercaba a mi algo la detuvo- quítate perro estúpido –la mujer comenzó a pelear contra el perro que al parecer sabía lo que hacía y muy bien-

Nunca tendrás a Nozomi-sama –eh? Espera… el perro hablo y suena como una chica… oh santo dios-

Ajajaja ella solo vendrá conmigo y tú no podrás hacer nada –algo en el perro hizo que se detuviera hasta que sentí en mi cuello algo afilado y frio, supe que iba a morir- ahora me obedecerás querida…-la voz de esa mujer se escuchaba cerca de mi odio tanto que hizo estremecerme de pies a cabeza-

Quita tus sucias manos de ella –el animal que estaba mirándonos fijamente comenzó a billar, esto era tan irreal que siento que me desmayare, pero no podía apartar la vista de lo que tenía enfrente- ahora veras de lo que soy capaz Yazawa –una bella mujer de largo cabello azulado y brillantes ojos ámbar que reflejaban odio por donde los miraras aunque empezó a bajar mi mirada una sonrisa un tanto pervertida se formó en mi rostro al ver que esa chica estaba desnuda pero debido a la luz de la luna y su cabello se cubrían las partes principales-

Mier…-acto seguido la mujer detrás de mí me soltó en cosa de segundo para arremeter con todo contra la hermosa chica quien esquivaba con gracia los ataques hasta que en un momento le dio una fuerte patada mandándola a volar contra un gran muro- .ah…me las pagaras Sonoda Umi…el clan de lobos vendrá a buscarte…-y sin más la mujer desapareció entre las sombras-

-el silencio de ese momento solo me hizo reaccionar dando un fuerte chillido de espanto, aun no comprendía que era lo que estaba sucediendo- que…que es lo que acaba de pasar? –al parecer la joven mujer me escuchó porque se acercó rápidamente a mí-

Nozomi-sama se encuentra bien? –solo miraba aquellos bellos ojos ámbar que me miraban preocupada así que solo asentí- que bueno…creo que debemos hablar…pero por aquí no –la chica quien se puso de pie frente a mí no parecía importarle mucho que estaba desnuda frente a mi –Nozomi-sama? –al mirarme comprendió lo que pasaba yo no podía sacarle la vista de encima y mi cara era la de una real depravada lo que hizo que aquella chica se avergonzara y gritara avergonzada provocándome una increíble hemorragia haciéndome caer K.O al piso, ahora si podía morir feliz- Nozomi-samaaaaa

-cosas locas jamás me habían pasado pero ahora no sabía que es lo que sucedía, una noche como cualquier un perro de pelaje singular me seguía pero decidí ignorarla hasta que un día me salvo de una chica realmente extraña… lo peor es que ese perro era una hermosa chica que al parecer se veía realmente dura pero era una ternura cuando se avergonzaba lo que me hizo olvidar en parte el ataque de esa noche, aunque lo que me tenía intrigada era sobre lo de él clan de lobos, por otra parte esa noche Umi como se llamaba mi salvadora me llevo a casa rápidamente aunque como lo hizo aun es un misterio-

Nozomi-sama ya es de día –una suave voz me despertaba, pero quien me hablaba si yo vivía sola y que recuerdo no tengo un perico- Nozomi-sama tengo hambre –sentí un peso encima de mi lo que me hizo asustarme más al momento de voltearme sentí una húmeda lengua en mi cara y una nariz helada en mi frente- Nozomi-samaaa ya amaneció y tengo hambre –o solo es el perro hablador…-

Eehh espera tu qué haces aquí? – El perro o lobo o lo que sea estaba echada encima de mi mirándome fijamente-

No podía dejarte en la calle y decidí traerla a su hogar –inconscientemente acaricie sus orejas- Moo no hagas eso –al parecer le gustaba porque su colita se meneaba rápidamente- ademas no quería que algo malo le pasara

Oh…agradezco que me hayas salvado y me hayas traído a casa –sonreía al ver lo buena que era esa chica- Umi? –sus orejitas se levantaron al momento de oír su nombre- que es lo que sucede? Quiero que me cuentes quien era ella y porque quería llevarme quizás a donde –la miraba fijamente pero un fuerte gruñido me saco hizo que ambas guardáramos silencio hasta que me reí- ...Ajaja está bien mejor vamos a desayunar y luego hablaremos –su colita nuevamente se movía rápidamente-

**Continuara…**

**Bueno es corto pero está empezando xD que sucederá ahora? Nuestra pervertida Non-chan es casi secuestrada y ahora su salvadora es Umi **


	2. Chapter 2

**No me pertenece Love Live… le pertenece a otra persona mmm pero aun así escribo fics Jajajajajaja**

Bien ahora si me contaras porque… mmm haber por donde empiezo…-la joven de bonitos ojos verdes miraba fijamente a su nueva compañera de habitación quien comía con muchas ganas su desayuno- …sí que tenías hambre Umi-chan

-la nombrada se detuvo un momento asintiendo afirmativamente con una gran sonrisa y luego continuar engullendo-

Bien Umi-chan podrías decirme que es eso de él clan de los lobos, el porque me salvaste y quien era esa extraña mujer de cabello negro y ojos rojos? –Umi ya terminaba de comer para poder beber un poco de agua-

…bien le contare todo Nozomi-sama –la joven de hermosa melena azulada se acomodó en su puesto y miro fijamente a la chica frente a ella- bien, el clan de los lobos tal como suena es un clan donde todos los lobos con ciertos poderes mágicos por así decir somos enviados por nuestras reina para llevarle a una candidata digna para ser su mujer –Umi empuñaba sus manos como si eso no le gustase para nada- ella me encomendó venir a por ti…pero yo me negué y fui expulsada del clan por desobedecer a nuestra reina quien ademas ya sentía cierto odio por mí al no ser un lobo de sangre pura, pero eso es otra historia, el porque me opuse es porque usted Nozomi-sama es alguien muy especial para cierta parte de él clan que quieren usarla para mantener acabar con los humanos y no así para traer la paz entre humanos y lobos, se supone que usted es la persona que traerá paz a todos tu eres especial y posees el poder para derrotar a la reina de los lobos, pero al parecer no sabes mucho sobre eso –miraba a Nozomi quien intentaba comprender todo lo que le habían dicho hasta ahora-

Y qué tipo de poder tengo? O que cosa es la que tengo que hacer? Oh dios esto es tan raro…-la joven se tomaba la cabeza intentando ordenar sus ideas, hasta que sintió una suave mano en su hombro- hasta unos días solo era una persona normal de 20 años, que quiere ser astrónoma y observar las hermosas estrellas… y ahora me dices que un clan de lobos y su pinche reina me quieren para fines no muy ético? –La joven estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico-

Es por eso que estoy aquí Nozomi-sama –la joven de bellos ojos ámbar tomo las manos de Nozomi entre las suyas y se inclinó recargando una rodilla en el piso y la otra flexionada- Yo seré su guardián y no permitiré que nadie le arrebate su vida aun si debo arriesgar la mía, nunca dejare que nadie lastime a Nozomi-sama –decía con voz firme y demostrando total confianza en cada palabra-

Umi-chan… realmente no sé qué haría sin ti…- Nozomi se abalanzo encima de la otra chica haciéndolas perder el equilibrio y caer al piso pero ninguna hizo ningún movimiento Umi solo acariciaba el cabello de su ahora ama mientras esta sollozaba en su pecho, así se quedaron durante un largo rato hasta que la otra pudo finalmente calmarse-

-Mientras tanto en un apartado lugar de la ciudad una enorme mansión rodeada por fieros y peligrosos lobos llegaba la joven que la noche anterior fallo en su intento por llevar a Nozomi ante su amo- Eri-sama ya casi la tenía…pero ese estúpido mestizo se interpuso…

Sabes que odio que me fallen... No es así Nico? –una mujer alta de hermoso cabello rubio y ojos azules, junto a una poco agradable sonrisa se levantó de su trono y acerco a Nico tomándola por el cuello pero sin causar mucho daño- mereces un castigo, pero sabes que detesto hacerlos con mis manos –la pequeña de cabello negro palideció ante esas palabras- oh querida no llamare a Maki…ella está en una misión junto a su estúpido perro, así que Kotori se encargara de ti y me parece que tiene muchas ganas de jugar contigo …-de un momento a otro Nico sintió como era tomada por la cintura y jalada con fuerza del agarre de su ama- Kotori cuida bien de ella –y sin más regreso a su asiento siendo seguida por una joven de bonita sonrisa gatuna aunque fuese un lobo se comportaba como un gato-

Rin piensa que eres muy flexible con Nico-chan –la joven de bonito cabello anaranjado se abrazó del cuello de Eri quien la tomo por la cintura y apego más a ella- Eri-sama en verdad necesitas a esa humana para aquel plan? –Rin miraba fijamente a su ama quien sonreía y acariciaba al mentón de esta haciéndola ronronear igual a un gatito-

Por supuesto o jamás acabaremos con esos estúpidos humanos que solo han traído dolor a nuestras vidas –Eri recordaba como toda su familia había sido masacrada por unos barbaros humanos que no tuvieron compasión por ellos- jamás los perdonare, aunque necesitamos de un humano para acabar con ellos –de un momento a otro sintió los suaves labios de Rin en su mejilla-

Tranquila Eri-sama pronto seremos felices –el pequeño lobo sonreía y jugueteaba con el cabello de Eri quien solo sonrió y atrajo aún más a la joven para besarla suavemente y así estar un rato-

-Mientras tanto en una de las habitaciones de la gran mansión se escuchaban unos alaridos de dolor- por favor Kotori detén esto es demasiado aah! –la joven de ojos rojos intentaba por todos los medios de persuadir a su compañera quien la mantenía amarrada a especie de poste el en cual estaba lleno de arañazos- prometo traerla conmigo la próxima vez…

Oh Nico-chan sabes que no puedo dejar el castigo a medias a menos que me des algo a cambio –la chica que era más alta de Nico se acercó a ella pasando la mano por encima de algunas heridas que había provocado con un látigo- sabes lo que me gusta y que solo pocos pueden darme –a medida que hablaba recorría lentamente el cuerpo de la joven quien estaba un poco sonrojada ambas sabían que era lo que la otra quería y daría-

…hare lo que quieras…pero suéltame Kotori –la voz de Nico era casi un susurro solo audible para la mujer detrás de ella quien no se apartaba de ella y acariciaba su cuerpo- tan solo déjame descansar un poco…

Así me gusta cariño-Kotori decidió soltar a la chica y dejarla descansar mientras ella observaba cada movimiento de esta mientras se relamía los labios, deseando tener en su poder a la chica-

-Mientras en otro lugar en lo alto de un edificio una joven de cabello de anaranjado y otra pelirroja observaban desde lo lejos a Umi quien aún estaba al lado de Nozomi quien le había pedido ir de compras- Eri-sama solo quiere acabar con los humanos…

-La pelirroja observo a su compañera quien se veía realmente cabreada- lose… no es de mi agrado acabar con las personas que una vez nos salvaron, lo recuerdas cuando fuimos abandonadas cierto? –la joven se sentó a un lado de la peli naranja y tomo su mano- hemos estado juntas desde hace mucho y hemos convivido con humanos y no todos son como nos ha dicho Eri…nunca eh confiado en ella, pero hay que mantenernos bajo perfil para asi proteger a Umi y Nozomi-sama que es la clave en todo esto…

Tampoco confió mucho en ella… no es como si me tragara el cuento de que quiere una humana para así unificar a los humanos y los lobos, algo trama y es muy malo –la peli naranja acomodo su cabeza en el hombro de Maki quien solo se sonrojo levemente-

Debemos actuar un poco mas, aunque ella huele muy diferente al resto de los humanos, quizás eso es lo que atrajo a Eri y Umi –mientras intentaba atar cabos sueltos Maki no noto que su compañera se quedó dormida profundamente- qué opinas Honoka… rayos como se supone que trabajemos si tú te duermes –suspiraba profundamente mientras se acomodaba y recostaba a descansar ya que ambas estuvieron haciendo guardia a las jóvenes desde aquella azotea-

**Continuara…**

**Ooh ya se supo quién es la reina loba y lo que realmente trama aliados por aquí enemigos por allá se viene el desmadre xD jajajaj y fa que les pongo KotoNico, HonoMaki (ligero), EriRin ajajaja plz dejen sus comentarios, me van a odiar por poner siempre _HonoMaki pero a mí me gusta**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lo de siempre Ni Love Live ni sus personajes sabrosones me pertenecen xD **

Umi-chan mira esto –la joven de coletas moradas llamaba a su acompañante que se había quedado embobada en una tienda de peluches pero al escuchar la voz de su la otra chica fue rápidamente- mira esto pienso que te quedaría muy bien -le enseñaba un bonito vestido pero que para Umi no le era de mucho agrado y solo negó-

Emm eso es muy vergonzoso para mi Nozomi-sama –la joven se sonrojo suavemente desviando su mirada a un local con ropa deportiva- Nozomi-sama podemos ir a esa tienda? –Apuntaba de igual forma que lo haría un niño a una juguetería-

Oh bien, pero ve primero luego te alcanzo está bien? –al principio Umi se negó diciendo que debía protegerla y todo eso pero la tentación era más grande así que salió rápidamente en dirección a la tienda de ropa- mm bien llevare este vestido –aun así Nozomi compro el vestido con bonitos diseños de flores- no creo que se enoje por un regalo ademas creo que era eso lo que le gusto –la chica de ojos verdes entro en la tienda peluches y compro un conejito que era el que había llamado la atención de Umi-

Wou hay muchas cosas aquí…-Umi se había ido directo a la ropa que según ella sería más cómoda- aunque…cada vez que regreso de mi forma cuadrúpeda estoy desnuda…-la pobre chica se sonrojo como tomate al recordar todas las cosas que ha pasado por eso y las incontables hemorragias de su nueva ama que al parecer era medio pervertida-…

Umi-chan ps ps –la voz de una chica interrumpió los pensamientos de Umi- oye pulgosa estoy aquí –era la voz de Honoka quien estaba haciendo como si se probara ropa-

Qué demonios haces aquí tu idiota? –La voz de Umi era amenazadora- si no te largas te hare trizas…

Si no te calmas te golpeare y me llevare a Nozomi-sama a un lugar donde no podrás rastrearla…-esa voz hizo que Umi se congelara sabía perfectamente quien era la otra persona- será mejor que disimules ella ya casi está aquí

Que es lo que quieren? –Umi ya se había fastidiado aun así siguió disimulando-

No estamos en tu contra y según lo que sabemos Eri planea enviar Kotori en tu contra junto a Nico- Umi nunca pensó que su compañera de toda la vida ahora la quería ver muerta- así que debes estar preparada nosotras estaremos contigo…sabes que nunca nos agradó Eri de todas formas –la joven de cabello azul lo sabía muy bien tanto Maki como Honoka tampoco confiaban en Eri y por eso sabía que podría confiar en ellas-

Aagh esto es un asco, pero aun así sé que deberé confiar en ustedes… como las odio –Maki y Honoka solo sonrieron y se preparaban a salir pero Nozomi ya había entrado en la tienda e iba directo a donde se encontraban las tres-

Umi-chan has elegido algo? Mmm son conocidas? –la pelirroja y Honoka se comenzaron a poner nerviosas por lo que decidieron actuar-

Muy bien señorita ahora mismo buscare de su talla –la peli naranja se había ido a la trastienda donde golpeo a un tipo que casi la delata- cállate o hare que te tragues esta playera

Muy bien entonces seria esa playera, las zapatillas y los pantalones? –Maki también comenzó a actuar aunque odiara eso-

Eem si gracias –Nozomi pensaba que las chicas en esa tienda se le hacían conocida pero decidió ignorar ese echo – oh Nozomi-sama creo que ya es hora de irnos?

Emm pero espera a que las señoritas te traigan lo que has pedido –antes de que se dieran cuenta les tenían todo listo y empacado – oh que buena atención creo que deberíamos venir más seguido

-Luego de pagar ambas salieron tranquilamente de la tienda mientras que Maki miro a Honoka quien estaba mirando a las chicas salir- mmm Honoka crees que estemos haciendo lo correcto?

Por su puesto Maki-chan –la chica de ojos azules tomo la mano de Maki y salió con ella de la tienda para luego ir a un lugar más solitario- Umi sabe que nunca la trataríamos de engañar…aunque –ambas ya habían llegado a un pasillo que había sido bloqueado por varios tipos- al parecer la señora sabia de nuestra decisión

Ahora vendrán con nosotros por las buenas o por las malas –uno de los tipos miraba de manera despectiva a las chicas quienes se preparaban para atacarlos a todos- oh al parecer las niñas quieren jugar? Acaben con ellas pero recuerden no matarlas! –Todos se fueron de una contra las dos quienes comenzaron a patear y golpear con una fuerza tremenda a los tipos quienes fueron cayendo uno por uno-

Ellas son las señoritas de la tienda Umi-chan? -el destino tiene una forma muy mala de hacer las cosas y uno de los tipos vio a Umi y a Nozomi abalanzándose a atacarlas pero fue interceptado por Honoka quien lo pateo y mando a volar- eh? Umi-chan que está pasando?

Nozomi-sama necesito que se quede cerca de mí –ambas habían sido rodeada por algunos tipos quienes miraban a Nozomi como queriendo comérsela-

Mmm Eri-sama tiene unos excelentes gustos…aunque no creo que sepa si le hacemos algo antes de llevársela –la voz de uno de los tipos hizo palidecer a Nozomi quien se sentía casi violada por las miradas lascivas de los tipos pero antes de que pudiesen acercarse Umi se fue de lleno contra el golpeándolo de un puñetazo en la nariz-

Jamás dejare que la toquen…voy a matarlos a todos ahora mismo –la chica de ojos ámbar tenía una mirada asesina que ni siquiera Maki o Honoka habían visto y ahora estaban a su lado protegiendo a Nozomi- Maki, Honoka por favor protéjanla –y así comenzó una verdadera masacre por parte de Umi quien acababa con los tipos como si fuesen de papel, ya casi acabando con todos Honoka tomo por la espalda a Umi para así tranquilizarla y no siguiera manchándose más las manos-

Umi-chan tranquilízate idiota Nozomi se desmayó por tu culpa –eso hizo reaccionar a la chica quien se vio las manos manchadas de sangre y con varias personas mirando horrorizadas la escena por lo que rápidamente salieron del lugar Maki llevando en sus brazos a Nozomi y Honoka jalando del brazo a Umi quien se había quedado choqueada-

…-un par de horas después Nozomi despertaba en su habitación junto a una con una tranquilizadora sonrisa- dónde estoy? –la joven se acercó a ella y toco su frente- y tú quién eres?

Hey Nozomi-sama tranquilícese un poco –Honoka quien se había quedado con ella intentaba calmarla- usted se desmayó y la trajimos a su casa, ahora por favor mantenga la calma está bien?

Umi-chan… esos tipos…-la cara de Nozomi estaba completamente pálida al recordar de golpe lo ocurrido le hizo salir corriendo al baño a vomitar-

Al parecer fue mucho –la peli naranja suspiraba esperando fuera de la puerta del baño-

-mientras tanto Umi era regañada por Maki quien realmente era fría al decir las cosas, en cambio si hubiese sido Honoka habrían terminado dándose de puñetazos y era lo que menos necesitaban en ese momento- así que ahora viviremos aquí contigo y Nozomi-sama para que tu no pierdas el control y ademas ya sabíamos que nos descubrirían pronto –hablaba la pelirroja quien se sentaba frente a Umi quien e miraba las manos ya limpias pero aun con la sensación de haber acabado con esos tipos- Sera mejor que le pidas perdón a Nozomi-sama ahora

Umi-chan…-la voz de Nozomi saco de sus pensamientos a la chica quien se asustó al ver a su ama mirarla un tanto asustada mientras tanto Maki le hizo una seña a Honoka para que salieran de aquel lugar-

Nozomi-sama… yo…realmente nunca quise que vieras ese lado de mi…-la joven se arrodillo frente a su ama quien estaba realmente nerviosa pero al escuchar los sollozos de Umi se preocupó olvidando así el miedo por la chica frente a ella-…realmente lo lamento mucho…no merezco su compasión –pero algo la hizo levantar su mirada encontrándose con su ama frente a ella de rodillas atrayéndola a su pecho-

Solo me protegías…aunque jamás pensé que podías hacer eso…-Umi correspondió fuertemente pero sin dañar a la otra chica- gracias a ti estoy sana y salva de esos tipos –la voz de la peli morada se escuchaba arrulladora ante Umi quien no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar como una bebita siendo abrazada por su ama- tranquila…Umi eres mi salvadora…-la chica movía su cola lentamente cosa que hizo a Nozomi sonreír-

Moo Umi-chan es una tonta –Honoka quien observaba bien oculta la escena solo sintió alivio al ver a ambas estar bien- Nee Maki-chan porque no me abrazas así? –la peli naranja se acercó a Maki quien solo le dio un beso en los labios-bueno me cayo

Aww eres tan tierna pulgosa ven aquí –Maki pocas veces era demostrativa y esta ocasión lo era se abalanzo contra la mayor besándola haciendo a ambas moviendo sus colas y orejas de lobos-

**Continuara…**

**Ahora es cuando los dejo con la duda xD pero bueno nuevos aliados se unen a proteger a Nozomi mm que será lo que tiene tan especial? Serán las bubis? **

**Los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos :3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Live no me pertenece ¬3¬ **

Es hora de ir por nuestra princesa no lo crees? –ya era de noche y un bello cielo estrellado era el momento perfecto para Nico y Kotori quienes observaban de lejos la casa de Nozomi quien estaba charlando tranquilamente, había pasado una semana desde que Umi perdió el control y mato a los tipos pero se notaba tranquila- al parecer ese perrito esta mancillado… -Kotori agarro por el cuello a Nico quien se asustó al ver los ojos de Kotori quien se veía cabreada- lamento abrir viejas heridas…

Será mejor que guardes silencio, o tendré que amarrarte nuevamente a esa mesa –una fuerte mordida en el cuello de Nico basto para que captara el mensaje y no siguiera hablando de Umi-

Lo lamento –la pequeña de ojos rojos sobo su cuello notando unos rastros de sangre- me encargare de Maki y Honoka tu hasta cargo de Umi –ambas se disponían para irlas a atacar pero algo frente a ellas las detuvo de golpe haciéndolas temblar por la sola presencia frente a ellas-…que haces tú aquí?

Nozomi-sama me ha enviado, no te tiene para nada confianza –la sonrisa de aquella persona le daba escalofríos incluso a Kotori quien hasta ese momento había evitado mirarla pero la otra mujer se acercó e hizo que ambas se miraran fijamente- que sucede Kotori-sempai aún me temes –esos ojos casi violetas la hizo estremecer sintiendo cerca el aliento de la chica- sabes que me excita mucho cuando pones esa cara –las manos de la chica iban lentamente por la pierna de la chica quien desvió su mirada mientras Nico prefiero mantener silencio o seria asesinada apenas intentara algo-

Hanayo…-la chica quien sonrió fríamente soltó a su presa y observo la casa mientras desenvainaba una katana y arremetía rápidamente contra la casa de Nozomi- mierda… síguela ahora –Kotori y Nico salieron rápidamente detrás de Hanayo quien tenía una sonrisa sádica-

-mientras tanto en la casa de Nozomi hablaban pero algo hizo alertar a Umi, Honoka y Maki quienes rápidamente miraron al patio viendo una sombra y unos ojos brillantes llenos de odio-Nozomi-sama por favor mantenga la distancia…-la chica solo asintió y observo como las tres salían al patio-

Miren a quien tenemos aquí…a la mestiza y sus amigas –Hanayo miraba a todas con desprecio mientras se acercaba a su paso un solo movimiento corto un árbol que había en el patio de la chica- eh venido por esa preciosura –la chica se relamía los labios de manera desagradable-

Querida Hanayo al fin te saco de la jaula –Maki quien había aparecido unas espadas cortas y se ponía en posición de defensa, aunque sabía que no tenía mucha oportunidad-

…cállate zorra ahora mismo acabare contigo –ambas comenzaron a atacarse con rápidos movimientos que a los ojos de Nozomi no podía ver nada-

Ustedes no intenten acercarse…ambas serán cortadas en pedacitos si se acercas a esas –Kotori hablaba desde las sombras lleno a atacar a Umi quien no tuvo tiempo de defenderse y fue arrojada contra la pared de la casa donde paso de largo hasta la cocina dejando un gran hoyo en la pared- ni tu ni tus amiguitas me impedirán llevarme a esa chica –Kotori tomo por el cuello a Umi mientras la golpeaba fuertemente con golpes de puño y azotaba contra la pared, arrojándola nuevamente al patio donde antes de que diese contra el piso fue atrapada con Honoka quien tuvo que soltarla de inmediato ya vio como Nico arremetía contra ella con un arma, haciendo a Honoka retroceder mientras sacaba su arma una Desert Eagle comenzando así una balacera haciendo que Nozomi corriera refugiarse al sótano debajo de las escaleras-

Acabare contigo Nishikino –en un descuido Maki quedo acorralada contra la pared sintiendo el filo de la katana de Hanayo quien sonreía con claras intenciones de cortarle de una vez la cabeza- ni tu perro podrá salvarte ahora –pero la pelirroja sonreía sin importar que esto enfadase más a su oponente- te hare pedazos

Que harás matarme? Ja si hubieses querido ya estaría muerta…maldita debilucha –un fuerte golpe en el estómago hizo que su oponente retrocediera sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su brazo al momento de verlo podía ver un gran corte en este- no te matare pero no te acerques mas a nosotras…-Hanayo comenzó a lanzar fuertes y descoordinados golpes ya que al ver su sangre esto la hizo enloquecer-

Nico-chan ni siquiera has podido tocarme…-la peli naranja disparaba con precisión rozando a la chica de cabello negro quien cada vez se enojaba más-o acaso sigues celosa porque Maki y yo somos tan cercanas…mm me encanta escucharla gemir cuando lo hacemos-esto hizo que la otra chica de cabello negro se enfureciera y arremetiera de golpe contra Honoka quien recibió un disparo en su brazo derecho y su pierna izquierda pero aun así también ataco disparándole en el estómago a Nico quien cayó de golpe al piso gimiendo de dolor pero ceso al sentir la como alguien le apuntaba muy de cerca en su sien- acabare contigo ahora mismo

Aahh! –Honoka vio como Hanayo se acercaba a ella también lo único que hizo fue retroceder y cubrirse con su pistola- tú también! Muere de una vez –la chica a duras penas podía detener los golpes de Hanayo quien tenía una fuerza tremenda aunque estuviese con un solo golpe-

Honoka –Maki rápidamente cubrió a la peli naranja recibiendo un corte en su frente pero nada grave- esta es mía tu ayuda a Umi

Kotori…porque nos haces… esto acaso no eras mi amiga…-Umi escupió un poco de sangre para luego ponerse de pie y cubrirse de los golpes de Kotori quien no decía nada y solo la golpeaba hasta que por fin hablo algo-

Sabes que Eri le hará a esa chica que está escondida en ese sótano? –La pregunta hizo estremecer a la peli azul quien por fin asesto un golpe en el rostro de su antigua amiga- la violara y torturara hasta que por fin pueda engendrar un hijo y así acabar con todos, esa mujer es muy especial ya lo deberías saber –la sonrisa fría de Kotori hizo que Umi sintiese nuevamente esa ira crecer dentro de ella cambiando sus ojos a unos rojos y apareciendo sus colmillos, nuevamente estaba perdiendo el control pero ahora lo estaba intentando controlar pero a duras penas pero le sirvió para tomar a Kotori por el cuello y lanzarla contra el piso dejando un cráter en aquel lugar-

Matare a Eri antes de que llegue a tocar a Nozomi y ni tu ni nadie lo impedirá aunque me cueste la vida –apretaba con más fuerza el cuello de la chica quien estaba casi perdiendo el conocimiento, jamás pensó que Umi perdiera el control de esa manera, por ese motivo Eri estaba tan furiosa cuando ella se había marchado del gremio de los lobos-

-mientras tanto en el sótano Nozomi cubría sus oídos las balas y los golpes hacen eco en aquel lugar-así que tú eres Tojo Nozomi…-la chica vio una sombra alta y unos ojos azules brillantes acercarse a ella- eres realmente un deleita para la vista…

Qui...quien eres tú? –la peli morada miro a la mujer más alta que ella quien la miraba fijamente de pies a cabeza como si quisiera comérsela con la mirada- detente…

Mi nombre es Ayase Eri y eh venido a llevarte conmigo –antes de que pudiese reacción la rubia se acercó a ella y cubrió la boca de la chica quien estaba por gritar pero le fue impedido- se buena chica y se mía de una vez…no sabes cuánto te deseo Nozomi –Eri lentamente paso su lengua por el cuello de la chica quien intentaba zafarse de esa mujer- tranquila…cuando te lleve conmigo haremos muchas cosas más…auch no me muerdas estúpida-una bofetada hizo quedar en estado de shok a la chica quien rápidamente reacciono y grito-

UMI SALVAME POR FAVOR! –eso hizo eco en toda la casa llamando la atención de la chica quien soltó el cuello de Kotori quien ya estaba inconsciente o muerta alguna de las dos pero no le interesaba, ya que al momento de ir al sótano vio como la rubia tenia a Nozomi firmemente afirmada por la cintura y lamia su cuello, esto hizo que Umi perdiera por completo el control de todo atacando rápidamente a Eri por la espalda dejándole un arañón dándole oportunidad a Nozomi para alejarse-

Estúpida mestiza…te acabare –ambas comenzaron a atacarse ferozmente mientras tanto Honoka se encargaría de dejar inconsciente y luego amarrar a sus enemigos mientras que Maki fue rápidamente donde se escuchaba una nueva pelea-

Maki-chan… ayúdala –Maki vio como ambas se atacaban de manera brutal pero un fuerte golpe en la cara de Eri quien retrocedió cubriéndose la herida-

Esta vez has ganado…pero vendré por ella y será mía –antes de desaparecer entre las sombras miro a Nozomi quien se estremeció con esa mirada llena de odio-

…Nozomi-sama…por favor Maki llévatela….-la peli azul sentía como su sangre hervía y podía hacer daño a su preciada ama pero esta se negó y abrazo fuertemente a Umi quien gruñía desesperada para que fuese liberada sin querer mordió el hombro de la peli morada quien reprimió un grito de dolor pero aun así no se soltó de Umi, mientras tanto Maki intento acercarse pero Nozomi solo le pidió que se retirara a ver a Honoka y a tratar sus heridas ella vería como ayudar a Umi, así que la pelirroja se retiró de aquel lugar aún preocupada-

Umi-chan… estoy aquí…estoy bien aah…-podía sentir como los colmillos de Umi se clavaban en su piel eso dejaría marcas- mi perrita hermosa estoy aquí…necesito que te calmes –las suaves caricias de Nozomi iban calmando a la bestia-Umi…mi amor… -eso lo susurro suavemente en el oído de la peli azul quien al parecer reacciono alejándose de la mujer quien la tomo por la playera y beso suavemente en los labios sintiendo un sabor metálico en la boca debido a su propia sangre y a la sangre de Umi quien tenía el labio partido por la tremenda pelea que había tenido, pero no le interesaba mucho a ninguna pues lentamente profundizaron el beso para luego Umi bajara y lamiera la herida que ella había provocado en el cuello de su ama, quien gimió suavemente al sentir la lengua de Umi en su herida-

Lo lamento mucho Nozomi-sama…no debí…pero algo dentro de mi…me hizo actuar así…nunca quise hacerle daño –Umi apenas hablaba mientras sentía como todo su cuerpo pesaba provocando que cayera inconsciente recargando su cabeza en el pecho de su ama quien se quedó abrazándola-

-mientras tanto en el gremio Eri maldecía mientras pateaba a Nico, Hanayo y Kotori quienes habían escapado y ahora estaban siendo castigadas por su ama-malditas inútiles se quedaran asi- sin mas se fue dejándolas a todas tiradas en una celda mientras ella cubría su rostro con su mano que estaba ensangrentada, a la única que dejo acercarse fue a Rin quien rápidamente le limpio la herida la cual dejaría una marca en todo el lado derecho de la rubia- esto me la pagara…

Eri-sama quédese tranquila por favor…-mientras le cosía unos puntos podía escuchar el gruñido de su ama pero que después de un rato luego de haber suturado bien y cubierto adecuadamente Eri tomo por la cintura a la chica quien con cuidado acaricio el cabello de su ama- pronto nos vengaremos y usted obtendrá lo que tanto a buscado

Lo se Rin… -la rubia beso el cuello de la chica y luego lo mordió suavemente- ahora ve a atender a esas inútiles –sin más la chica se fue pero antes le robo un beso a su ama quien al parecer se le había quitado un poco la ira, esa pequeña chica era la única que podía calmar a la gran Eri-

-mientras en la casa de Nozomi Maki le curaba las heridas a Honoka quien chillaba- guarda silencio pareces una bebe –Maki le saco la bala que tenía en la pierna para luego con cuidado suturar las heridas y ayudar a ordenar un poco el desastre de la noche anterior mientras que Nozomi había llevado a Umi a su habitación y la había dejado hay para luego ir a ayudar a Maki con el orden mientras veía que la chica también tenía cortes y heridas pero parecía no importarle mucho-

Deberías cuidarte también Maki-chan-la pelirroja e sonrió y solo continúo en su labor de limpiar-

No te preocupes pero fue increíble cómo es que logras controlar a Umi…disculpa por lo que hare –la chica se acercó y olfateo a Nozomi quien se sonrojo al ver como la chica la olfateaba-… hueles extraño…eehh quiero decir no es que huelas mal… es que hueles dulce y es suave

Mmm se supone que eso es un alago? –la otra chica solo sonrió y decidió no seguir con la conversación- creo que es hora de irnos a dormir mañana seguiremos ordenando está bien? –Maki solo obedeció y ayudo a la peli naranja a ir a su cuarto el cual estaba justo frente al de Nozomi y Umi-

Buenas noches Nozomi-chan –Honoka sonrió y se despidió de Nozomi quien entraba a su cuarto y veía a Umi en su forma canina dormir tranquilamente así que ella se acercó y recostó a su lado acariciando sus orejas-

Nozomi-sama…me amas? –unos ojos ámbar miraban a la chica quien solo sonrió y acaricio el suave pelaje de su compañera-

Si…eres única y creo que se me hizo imposible el no enamorarme de ti…aunque así pareciera que soy zoofilica jajá –la otra chica regreso a su forma humana a sabiendas que aparecería sin ropa no le importo mucho pero se acercó a su ama y lamio su rostro- gracias por protegerme Umi-chan…eres como un príncipe –la peli azul se sonrojo y desvió su mirada-

No diga eso… para mí es muy importante…eres muy importante para mi Nozomi-la voz de Umi era suave mientras acercaba su rostro al de Nozomi- sé que es inapropiado pero también amo a Nozomi…y si tengo que dar mi vida por ella lo hare –antes de que la peli morada pudiese replicar algo esta fue callada por unos suaves labios que se presionaron sobre los suyo en un suave beso que lentamente iba profundizando más y más-

**Continuara…**

**Como sabrán soy un ser maligno ajajaja espero sus comentarios y espero que no me maten **


	5. Chapter 5

**Recuerden lo inolvidable LL no me pertenece pero me vale V ;3 y bueno perdón por la demora**

-Después de una semana de aquel ataque fallido- Eri-samaaaa… por favor déjenos salir de aquí… -Nico pedía lastimeramente en su forma de lobo este era pequeño y pelaje completamente negro, mientras tanto Kotori y Hanayo estaban tiradas en el piso igual en sus formas cuadrúpedas Hanayo tenía un hermoso pelaje castaño claro con suaves manchones marrón por su espalda mientras que Kotori era de un pelaje largo y más claro que el de Hanayo ambas tenían manchas de sangre en su pelaje ya que llevaban varios días en esa celda sin siquiera haber comido nada por lo que para ahorrar energías decidieron quedarse en su forma de lobos-

Nico quieres callarte, ella no debe estar muy contenta luego de nuestro fracaso…-la más joven era Hanayo y ya estaba irritada por los lastimeros quejidos de Nico quien aún pedía ayuda-

Así es Nya! Eri-sama está bastante cabreada pero, me ha ordenado que sean liberadas –mientras lo decía las dejaba libres- en sus habitaciones deje un poco de comida, por cierto Eri-sama las espera dentro de 40 minutos así que no se retrasen –antes de desaparecer de entre las sombras les dijo lo siguiente- no la miren a la cara o las matara… Nya

-30 minutos después las tres chicas estaban de pie fuera de la puerta de la gran habitación de su ama- vamos…Nico toca…

Eh…eh hazlo…hazlo tú –Hanayo quien miraba a ambas solo empujo las grandes puertas entrando de una vez encontrándose a Eri sentada con los brazos cruzados mirándola directo a los ojos-

Hanayo espera! –tanto Nico como Kotori fueron lanzadas contra el piso mientras Hanayo era fuertemente sujetada por el cuello por Eri quien la miraba furiosa-

Eri-sama… por favor perdóneme –Hanayo intentaba a duras penas soltar el agarre de Eri quien la miraba de manera fría, estando ya apunto de desmayarse fue soltada cayendo duramente al piso ante la mirada asustada de sus compañeras quienes se acercaron a ayudarla ya que con el golpe había perdido el conocimiento-

Les dije que no debían mirarla –dijo Rin moviendo su cola desde el asiento de Eri- Nya~~

Hoy traerán a Nozomi, si no lo hacen es mejor que no se aparezcan por aquí, jamás –lo dijo de manera fría y llena de odio entrando nuevamente a la gran habitación donde las puertas se cerraron de golpe- Rin ven aquí te necesito en estos momentos –la pequeña peli naranja se acercó a su ama quien la tomo por la cintura levantándola en sus brazos y besándola-

Rin ama mucho a Eri-chan –mientras lo decía acariciaba con cuidado la herida en la mejilla de la rubia quien solo dejo hacer a su pequeña lobita peli naranja-

-mientras tanto Umi observaba a la chica a su lado quien dormía tranquilamente a su lado mientras era abrazada por la cintura-

Buenas tardes Nozomi-sama –la peli azul acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de su ama quien sonrió suavemente acercándose a besar a Umi quien correspondió con un poco de vergüenza, ya había pasado casi una semana desde que se habían confesado-

Umi-chan que hora es? –Nozomi estaba sentándose en la cama para poder estirarse y bostezar- que bien dormir

-Umi se quedó mirando a su ama quien apenas y abría los ojos- son las 2 de la tarde al parecer Honoka y Maki salieron a comprar algo de comer Jejeje querían la comida de Nozomi pero dijeron que te veías muy tranquila durmiendo-

Si Umi-chan me hubiese dejado dormir anoche habría preparado el almuerzo –la joven peli azul se rio y sonrojo desviando su mirada, lo que no noto fue lo que le sucedía a Nozomi a quien le aparecían una cola y orejas de tigre-

Eh Nozomi-sama? –Umi miraba a su ama asombrada-…ahora todo cuadra –la peli azul se acercó a Nozomi a olfatearla- grrrr eres un tigre –Umi movía su cola de manera juguetona-

A que te refieres yo soy un humano…normal…-mientras lo decía pudo ver como su cola se meneaba lentamente llevando sus manos a la cabeza donde toco unas orejas suaves- Umi-san? –pero antes de poder seguir hablando Umi se abalanzo contra ella besándola sin poder controlar los deseos que la inundaron al ver la verdadera forma de su ama-

…-unas horas más tarde Honoka jugueteaba con la cola de Nozomi quien se veía un tanto sorprendida y con unos cuantos mordiscos en el cuello-

Mmm así que por eso era tan especial, eres un felino –Maki miraba de cerca a la chica quien se sentía intimidada por estar siendo investigada por la pelirroja-

Como se supone que esto paso? Oh bueno la pregunta más importante es porque Eri quiere a una chica con estas características? –Umi también observaba fijamente a Nozomi quien empezaba a ronronear al sentir unas caricias en su cabello, la culpable era Honoka-

Estoy tan confundida creo que hablare con Tsubasa-chan –la peli naranja al ver el rostro de Maki palideció- tranquila solo le preguntare algo… Hiii mejor habla tu –le entrego su móvil a la pelirroja quien sonrió de forma maléfica-

Luego hablaremos de porque tienes su número –Maki se fue al sótano donde podría hablar tranquilamente sin ser escuchada- no soy Honoka y necesito que me averigües lo más rápido que es lo que puede pasar si un lobo de sangre pura y un tigre con poderes místicos se unen –mientras esperaba podía observar diferentes objetos en el ático en el cual observo un álbum de fotografías el cual decidió hojear mientras esperaba la respuesta, pero lo que encontraría en ese álbum la dejo helada- Nozomi-sama podría venir un momento por favor… -Maki llamo a la chica quien se tardó un poco porque debía despegar a Honoka de ella-

Que es lo que sucede Maki-chan? –la joven loba le hizo una señal para que se acercara y viese unas fotografías- de donde sacaste esto? –Nozomi se veía un tanto perturbada ya que nunca las había visto-

Estaban detrás de esas cajas de ahí, por cierto sabes quién es él? –Maki observo a la peli morada quien negó aún más preocupada pero a la otra persona la podía reconocer fácilmente-

A él no… pero ella es…mi madre y la otra niña es…-podría reconocer esos ojos azules donde fuese y algo en su mente hizo corto haciéndole recordar su infancia de golpe- Eri…

Eehh Nishikino-san? –la pelirroja inmediatamente volvió su atención al móvil mientras observaba a la chica a su lado-

Que es lo que tienes? –la pelirroja espero una respuesta mientras intentaba buscar otras cosas en ese sótano-

Hace unos tantos años atrás un tipo llamado Yuuno utilizaba a pequeñas niñas en sus experimentos, muchas murieron y solo unas cuantas lograron sobrevivir, aunque es extraño ya que en ese tiempo el clan de lobos ya existía, por lo que podríamos concluir que el tipo experimento con ellos y con humanos normales…escucha atentamente la mujer que ayudaba en sus experimentos a Yuuno era una mujer de apellido Tojo creo que su nombre era Yume, ella era una humana común y corriente pero estaba desquiciada y uso a su hija en varios experimentos, al parecer buscaban crear una raza nueva mezclando genes de diferentes animales, en la hija de Tojo usaron a un tigre…la niña estuvo a punto de morir por causa de aquello pero al parecer ella continuo su vida tranquilamente sin tener conocimiento de aquello después de todo la usaron cuando ella había nacido y como hasta lo años cuando el tipo este Yuuno encontró a Eri eh intentaron hacer que ambas fuesen compatibles, ahí es cuando ocurre la tragedia en un arranque de locura ambas niñas mataron a los adultos y ambas huyeron por caminos separados… bueno eso es lo que eh encontrado ahora si me disculpas si quieres averiguare mas pero sabes que no deben saber que tenemos mucho contactos- tanto Maki como Nozomi se observaban fijamente, la pelirroja bajo el móvil y se acercó a la chica quien había escuchado la conversación también, ahora todo cuadraba, todo tenía sentido y porque su supuesta familia la había dejado en aquella casa-

Soy un maldito experimento… -golpeo el piso con rabia la joven Tojo quien podía sentir las lágrimas en sus ojos- todo este tiempo… fui un maldito experimento

Nozomi-sama por favor…tranquilícese lo que debemos hacer ahora es acabar con todo esto…si lo que nos dijeron es verdad Eri quiere acabar con los humanos por aquellos que fueron un experimento… pero no debemos caer en desesperación…tenemos a alguien a quien no le gustara ver triste –susurro lo último al ver que Umi y Honoka habían estado observándolas desde hace un rato-

–Umi se acercó a su ama quien la observo fijamente aunque con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas pero esta solo negó poniéndose de pie- debo hablar con Eri –todas se sorprendieron ante aquello-

Pero sería igual a llevarla a su muerte…no lo permitiré –Umi se había puesto seria y tomado por los hombros a la chica quien la miro fijamente-

Dime… que es lo que debemos hacer, Eri y yo fuimos usadas en esos malditos experimentos, ella quiere acabar con los humanos, también con ustedes y eso jamás lo permitiría, para mi ustedes son mi familia y tu… tu eres la persona a quien amo –lentamente se acercó a Umi quien se sonrojo pero recibió el beso, mientras que Maki le cubría los ojos a Honoka- debo convencerla que no todos los humanos son unas lacras…aunque muchos merecen morir…pero esa no sería la solución y sería una carnicería aún más grande

Bien dicho Nozomi-sama –todas voltearon a las escaleras del sótano donde estaba de pie Kotori quien sonreía fríamente-

Al parecer Eri se ha puesto más blanda con los años…-Maki miro fijamente a la chica en las escaleras notando a Nico detrás de ella-

Será mejor que nos acompañes Nozomi-sama o nuestra ama vendrá nuevamente por ti –de la nada Honoka sintió a alguien detrás de ella con un aura llena de odio y repudio- o le cortare el cuello a esta perra –Maki miro a Hanayo quien tenía a su peli naranja-

Iré, pero a cambio déjenlas en paz a ellas –Umi iba a decir algo pero fue silenciada con un suave dedo en sus labios- sabes que hacer, esperare a mi príncipe –le susurro suavemente al oído antes de alejarse con las secuaces de Eri quienes se la llevaron rápidamente-

…MALDITA SEA! –Honoka comenzó a golpear con una fuerza tremente la pared de concreto sintiendo el ardor en sus manos pero no le dolía tanto como el no haber podido hacer nada-

Umi escucha lo que debo decirte –la peli azul decidió dejar a Honoka golpeando el muro- Nozomi-sama espera que nosotras acabemos con esto también por lo que nuestro plan es el siguiente –saco su móvil y marco nuevamente un número desconocido- Anyu…Erena –san pueden venir, dejen a Tsubasa ella está buscando más información que nos servirá

Para que traerás a esas locas…esto si no acaba en una guerra no sé cómo lo hará –Umi golpeo su frente con la palma de su mano-…creo que será mejor prepararnos

Honoka mi amor ven aquí –Maki usaba una voz melosa que hizo a la peli naranja sonrojarse hasta las orejas errando el golpe y dándose con la frente en la pared que se triso- tenemos asuntos que atender –la joven se levantó como si nada y siguió a su novia-

-unas horas más tarde Umi, Maki, Honoka, Anyu y Erena tenían trazado el plan de ataque y rescate de Nozomi- es hora de partir, recuerden que debemos ser muy cautelosas –todas asintieron para luego cambiarse de ropa y ponerse una de color negro-

-mientras tanto en la mansión de Eri, la rubia observaba con deseo a la peli morada quien estaba de pie frente a ella- mi princesa ha llegado

Aagh no te hagas, se todo lo que planeas… aunque ciertamente es un plan interesante –Eri levanto una ceja en señal se sorpresa- aun así todo el sufrimiento que paso el clan no debes atribuirlo a todos los humanos…no todos son como Yuuno …–La rubia se acercó rápidamente a Nozomi quien se asusto por la cercanía- oh como mi madre… puedo sentir el odio que sientes por los humanos pero aun asi no dejare que acabes con los humanos

Si recuerdas todo el dolor y sufrimiento que vivimos en carne propia, porque no quieres contribuir a acabar con esas basuras inútiles…aquellos que nos dejaron de lado para vivir y a nosotros nos abandonaron como objetos inútiles…aunque si recuerdas todo, debes recordar cuando le arrancaste la garganta a tu madre, la sangre…podía sentir la sed de sangre y muerte en ti…incluso ahora –mientras lo decía acorralaba aún más a la joven quien en un momento se vio apegada a la pared, con una verdadera tormenta de sentimientos y recuerdos en su mente- recuerdas como me ayudaste a desmembrar a ese tipo que chillaba como un cerdo, fue increíble… tú me prometiste ser mía en esos momentos eras un verdadero animal en celo pero aun así algo en ti se bloqueó y decidiste alejarte de mí, durante años te eh buscado para cumplir con lo que deseabas

…no te equivocas…jamás dije eso –Nozomi cayó al piso de rodillas tomándose la cabeza ya que muchos recuerdos venían a su mente, el cómo asesinaron a su madre y al tipo ese y como deseaba que Eri le hiciera cosas que ella jamás imagino pensar en esa edad pero al haber sido un experimento ahora tenía sentido- yo… no…quise

Ahora vas a querer y mucho…-Eri agarro de la mano a Nozomi quien solo se dejó llevar aun metida en sus pensamientos, llenos de confusión pero no fue hasta que sintió algo suave en su espalda que reacciono-

Aléjate de mí! –pero la rubia no iba a escuchar nada le arranco la camiseta y la falda a la chica quien chillo aterrada al notar que la rubia no la dejaría escapar- no…aléjate de mí! Yo solo amo a Umi! Así déjame! –Pero una fuerte bofetada la hizo callar, dejándola en estado de shock sintiendo un fuerte ardor en su mejilla-

Ahora se buena y no hables de ese estúpido perro mientras te lo hago –Nozomi pudo sentir un bulto rozar su entrepierna asustándola aún más- vamos relájate luego lo vas a disfrutar

-la mirada de Nozomi era de sorpresa pero recordó algo…"Umi" rápidamente reacciono alejando a la mujer encima de ella de una patada en el estómago- no me toques…

Ya es tarde para ti… acabaremos con todos aunque no te guste la idea serás mi mujer y tus amiguitas acabaran en pedazos antes de que logren llegar aquí –Eri estaba de pie frente a Nozomi quien la miraba entre asustada y sorprendida-

Nunca vas a ganar…- con todas sus fuerzas Nozomi encaro a Eri quien por primera vez en su vida sintió un poco de miedo al ver la mirada esmeralda llena de decisión, recordando la misma sed de sangre- no ganaras… si te mato primero –la sonrisa y la mirada de aquella joven peli morada estaban cargadas de odio- no dejare que toques a mi familia ni a la mujer que amo –antes de que Eri pudiera reaccionar fue golpeada fuertemente en la cara por Nozomi quien comenzaba a perder el control de sus acciones y solo se guiaba por el instinto-

**Continuara…**

**Disculpen la demora pero mi motivación se había ido por unos días xD bueno y aquí la nueva actualización, aun mas descabellado que antes **

**Recuerden dejar sus reviews porque andan bien tacaño xD**

***Yuuno es el chico hurón del anime de Mahou shoujo lyrical Nanoha **


	6. Chapter 6

***aparece dentro de una caja para que no le lancen cosas* y aquí les traigo una nueva actualización perdón la demora. Love Live no me pertenece ni sus personajes**

Ahora recuerdas todo, vamos libera a la bestia dentro de ti…vamos sé que lo deseas –La rubia miraba fijamente a Nozomi quien estaba perdiendo el control de sus acciones y arremetía contra ella con golpes errados-

Cierra la boca… no dejare que acabes con las personas…aah…-la chica cayó al piso intentando calmar la sed de sangre que sentía, ya que todos los recuerdos de cuando ella era pequeña se agolpaban en su mente con fuerza- Umi… -era lo único que le hacía mantener la poca compostura que le iba quedando-

Otra vez esa mestiza –la voz de Eri muy cerca de ella la hizo retroceder instintivamente cosa que la rubia parecía excitarla aún más- sabes que ella no vendrá, y si lo hizo terminara muerta antes de que logre entrar a este lugar

Te matare Eri –la peli morada intento arremeter nuevamente pero esta vez fue muy lenta y fue golpeada por la rubia en el estómago dejándola en el piso retorciéndose del dolor-

Dime Nozomi, quieres saber el verdadero motivo de todo esto? –la rubia se sentó sobre su presa tomándola con fuerza por las muñecas para que esta no se resistiera- la verdad es que solo te estaba buscando a ti, el acabar con todas esas inmundas vidas humanas no me interesan en lo más mínimo, si las quisiera acabar ya lo hubiese hecho hace mucho tiempo –mientras lo decía olía el cabello de la chica bajo ella- al final ellos se acabaran solos, yo solo les daría un pequeño empujoncito a su destrucción, tengo el control absoluto de algunas empresas que pueden hacer el trabajo sucio

Solo estás loca, al final se darán cuenta de lo que intentas y caerás junto a los tuyos, lo que tú tienes es solo resentimiento por algo que paso hace años y por el cual deberemos cargar, aunque debo agradecerte algo –Eri puso más atención ante esas palabras- sabes lo que es? –la rubia negó sin poder quitar sus ojos azules de esos esmeralda que tanto le habían atraído desde que tenía recuerdos- es el hacerme recordar mi pasado y solo me puedo compadecer de ti

Tú también fuiste un experimento, tu madre y ese hombre nos usaron, acaso no es suficiente para acabar con los demás? Solo quiero acabar con ese seres inmundos que nos usaron para su propio beneficio –la rubia golpeo fuertemente el piso muy cerca del cuerpo de Nozomi quien ni se inmuto-

Puede que tu pienses así, porque solo te aislaste pero no todos son malos, existen muchas personas buenas, ademas ahí alguien quien se preocupa mucho por ti y al parecer tú también la quieres pero nunca te has dado el tiempo para realmente notarla –Nozomi fuertemente golpeo el estómago de la rubia quien cayó a un lado sobándose fuerte-

-mientras tanto a las afueras de la gran mansión una fuerte batalla entre lobos había comenzado, Umi quien rápidamente pasaba entre golpes y prácticamente mordiscos entro por una de las ventanas siendo seguida por Maki y Honoka quienes había acabado con gran parte de los hombres que custodiaban la entrada- Umi necesitas respirar un poco o volverás a perder el control

Ya lo sé, no tienes que recordarlo a cada rato Honoka –la peli naranja bajo sus orejitas al ser regañada por Umi quien continuo caminando por el pasillo siguiendo el inconfundible olor de su amada Nozomi- ustedes podrían ir a ayudar a Anyu y Erena yo estaré bien

No sacare nada contigo si te discuto, solo asegúrate de regresar con vida y con Nozomi-sama –Maki suspiro y se llevó a Honoka dejando a la peli azul sola mientras se iban por otro camino buscando a unas personas en específico- ellas están por aquí pero aunque creo que no deben estar muy contentas con todo esto

A que te refieres con que no estaremos contentas? –Hanayo aparecía entre las sombras en su mano una cabeza de uno de los tipos que se supone que custodiaban su habitación-

Sigues siendo tan desagradable como siempre querida Hanayo –Maki observaba fijamente a la chica frente a ellas quien arrojo la cabeza por una de las ventanas y arremetió con todas sus fuerzas contra Maki quien no tenía problemas en esquivarla con facilidad y sacar de entre sus ropas sus espadas cortas- vamos hoy tengo ganas de jugar contigo

Honoka-chan crees jugar con nosotras? –Kotori y Nico habían aparecido por el mismo lugar donde había aparecido Hanayo unos momentos atrás-

Ja seria aburrido si no veo un reto de verdad no crees enana-chan, pajarraca-chan? –la forma en que lo decía era de todo menos amistosa mientras se preparaba para pelear con ambas-

Nozomi! Si no me aceptas entonces… te matare ahora mismo –la rubia ya estaba realmente furiosa, más que nada se sentía insultada sobre todo porque la mujer por la que había estado esperando tantos años la había rechazado eh incluso insultado y ahora solo tenía odio-

-aunque Nozomi tenía miedo no lo demostraría, debía resistir hasta que su Umi llegase y lo podía sentir muy dentro de su corazón por lo que a duras penas esquivaba los fuertes golpes de Eri quien se había dejado llevar por la ira- jamás podrás ganar acéptalo de una vez por todas

Que te calles! Aah acabare contigo ya no me importa nada más por mi pueden morirse todos ahora –cegada por la ira no vio cuando Umi entro por rápidamente al lugar y se fue con todas sus fuerzas contra ella antes de que pudiese dar un certero golpe a la peli morada quien se había cubierto con sus brazos-

Ahora ya no dudare en acabarte Eri –la mirada de Umi estaba oscurecida por la ira que sentía en esos momentos, se acercó y agarro por el cuello a Eri quien la observaba con furia- es hora de acabar con esto, me llevare a Nozomi aunque me cueste la vida y de paso me llevare tu vida

Que puede hacer una mestiza como tú? Acaso piensas acabar conmigo tu… ajajaja no me hagas reír –el fuerte golpe contra el piso la hizo quejarse de dolor- eres una asesina igual que ella y yo –apunto a Nozomi quien estaba mirándolas fijamente-

Ella era inocente hasta que se vio involucrada en todo esto… su madre…-Umi mordió fuertemente su labio recordando las cosas- mi hermano y mi padre también estuvieron involucrados en esos experimentos pero aun así yo no deseo la muerte de nadie…solo la tuya

Ya cállate tu maldito palabreo me hará morirme de aburrimiento –la rubia acertó un golpe en el costado de Umi quien se dio con fuerza contra la pared-

Umi-chan –la peli morada corrió a ver a su amada quien estaba en el piso quejándose de dolor- Umi-chan… -la chica se levantó a duras penas al parecer el golpe había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper algunas costillas-

Qué asco –Eri había tomado una de las espadas que tenía en una de las paredes de su cuarto y se acercaba a ellas peligrosamente- esto es realmente asqueroso y lo mejor será acabarlo de una vez –la mujer levanto la mano con la cual afirmaba la espada con fuerza arremetiendo contra ambas pero Nozomi en un rápido movimiento se puso en el camino de la espada siendo atravesada por ella ante los ojos de Umi quien veía como su amada la había protegido- pudiste haber sido la mujer con más poder en este mundo y decidiste desperdiciarlo salvando a esa mestiza – sin ningún remordimiento arranco la espada del cuerpo de Nozomi el cual antes de caer al piso fue atrapado por Umi quien estaba en estado de shock por lo que tenía en sus manos, la vida de su amada ama estaba perdiéndose de apoco-

Lo siento…Umi-chan pero nunca me perdonaría si algo te pasara realmente –la voz de Nozomi era baja y de apoco se iba perdiendo- te amo tanto Umi que nunca me perdonaría si tu mueres

No digas más por favor…Nozomi –Umi tenía su ropa llena de sangre intentando detener la hemorragia de su amada quien mantenía su sonrisa, la suave mano de Nozomi por su mejilla limpiando sus lágrimas fue tomada por Umi quien no dejaba de llorar- te amo –suavemente beso a Nozomi sin interesarle que Eri las estuviese mirando con aun más ira, pero lo que paso la hizo retroceder un tanto asustada ya que vio como la herida de Nozomi iba desapareciendo de apoco-

Se llama regeneración zorra ignorante –Umi sonreía dejando descansar a Nozomi en el piso mientras ella se iba contra Eri quien no reacciono a tiempo y fue fuertemente golpeada contra la puerta la cual se rompió en mil pedazos mientras recibía golpes de puño en todo su cuerpo con una fuerza tremenda pero que de apoco fue respondiendo ambas comenzando una batalla de golpes por toda la casa destruyendo a su paso algunas paredes y unas cuantas puertas y muebles que a ninguna realmente le interesaba, ambas se golpeaban con fuerza bruta ya estaban sangrando por la severidad de los golpes y sin notarlo estaban en el gran salón en el cual Umi con fuerza arrojo a Eri contra su trono el cual se despedazo con el tremendo golpe, pero que Eri no se quedaría atrás y rápidamente corrió agarrando por el cuello a la peli azul azotando con fuerza al piso haciendo escupir a esta un poco de sangre-

Jamás me podrás matar, sabes que acabare contigo igual como acabe con tus padres–Eri hablaba despectivamente- después de todo un mestizo nunca lo podrá lograr ni siquiera tu hermana pudo–esto hacia a Umi perder por completo su control y ahora era por completo una bestia con solo el instinto de sed de sangre-

…grrrr –el fuerte gruñido hizo retroceder a Eri rápidamente notando el cambio en Umi la cual ahora podía notarse unas garras más largas y unos colmillos realmente afilados, mientras sus ojos eran de un rojo sangre que brillaban en la oscuridad de aquel lugar solo iluminado por la luna-

Al fin te pondrás seria estúpida mestiza –Eri sonreía de manera demencial pero sin previo aviso fue golpeada por un fuerte golpe del cual solo le dio oportunidad de respirar un poco ya que en unos segundo fue golpeada nuevamente pero esta vez fue agarrada por el cuello siendo apretado con fuerza-

Siempre supe que eras la asesina de mis padres, pero lo que jamás te perdonare es que hayas intentado acabar con la mujer a quien amo –Umi hablaba con una voz diferente a la habitual esta era más ronca y fría- ahora te arrancare la puta cabeza para que acabar con todo esto

…aahh su…suéltame –Eri intentaba soltarse por todos los medios pero cada vez sentía como el aire se le iba de los pulmones y estaba perdiendo el conocimiento-

Deja a mi Eri-chan –la voz de una pequeña chica se acercaba a Umi quien aun sostenía a Eri por el cuello y esta observaba apenas a la chica que intentaba soltarla-

Aléjate de aquí Rin…aahh –Eri recordó por unos segundos las palabras de Nozomi "alguien que se preocupa mucho por ti"…Rin se vino a la mente de la rubia quien estaba casi inconsciente pero sintió con fuerza como su cuerpo era arrojado a donde Rin la cual apenas la pudo capturar ambas cayendo al piso-

No vale la pena acabar contigo, prefiero que sufras tu propio infierno y te arrepientas por todo eso –Umi se había retirado de ahí rápidamente en búsqueda de Nozomi quien iba caminando afirmándose por la pared encontrándose de frente con Umi quien de apoco volvía a su forma más humana-

Umi-chan como es qué? –Aún no podía creer que estuviese viva si había sentido como su cuerpo era atravesado por la espada de Eri-

Eres muy especial Nozomi…será mejor irnos al parecer esto ya a finalizado –ambas veían como por el pasillo venían caminando a duras penas Maki y Honoka quienes se apoyaban en la otra para caminar-

Supongo que no las mataron cierto? –Ambas solo sonrieron un poco apenadas-

Lo siento… pero… no –ambas se rieron mientras seguían caminando- supongo que permanecer vivas es su peor tortura

Vamos a no tenemos nada que hacer aquí –Umi tomo en sus brazos a Nozomi quien se sonrojo y abrazo del cuello de esta-

Gracias mi príncipe azul Jejeje –Umi solo se sonrojo y beso la mejilla de Nozomi quien sonrió un poco más tranquila-

-rápidamente se fueron de aquel lugar dejando todo atrás mientras Anyu y Erena las esperaban afuera mientras charlaban animadamente encima de una pila de tipos muertos, al parecer no les importaba matar a nadie pero ninguna de las demás dijo nada pero nadie espero que Hanayo quien aún podía moverse se acercara al gran salón donde estaba Eri y Rin esta última llorando desconsolada mientras abrazaba a la rubia quien estaba inconsciente- eres una maldita débil Eri será mejor que yo acabe con todo… -susurro mientras salía detrás de las chicas quienes iban caminando a una camioneta cerca del lugar en el cual todas se fueron sin notar que eran seguidas por Hanayo-

-una vez en casa Erena y Anyu decidieron irse a su casa sin antes tratar sus heridas y marcharse dejando a las cuatro en el living el cual había sido arreglado por los contactos de Tsubasa-

Malditas… las acabare a todas, Eri es una inútil pero yo haré lo que ella no logro –Hanayo sostenía con fuerzas su katana aunque casi no podía mantenerse en pie pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Nico y Kotori le cayeron encima dejándola encima, sorprendiendo a todas- suéltenme traidoras… las matare a todas ustedes también

Eri-sama nos ha enviado, sabía que tú no lo aceptarías por lo que… lo siento Hanayo –Nico le inyecto algo en el cuello el cual hizo que Hanayo chillara asustada mientras su cuerpo se iba transformado en el de un pequeño cachorro el cual se durmió ante la mirada de todas-

Kotori podrías decirme que es lo que sucede aquí? –Umi había dejado a las demás dentro de la casa mientras ella se acercaba a las chicas en el patio-

Los lobos hemos decidido desaparecer del mapa –decía Umi mientras tomaba la katana de Hanayo y la guardaba mientras Nico tomaba en sus brazos al pequeño cachorro- al parecer ella lo ha decidido pero eso deberás averiguarlo por ti –decía mientras veía con fastidio a las demás dentro de la casa- será mejor retirarnos nosotros ya no pertenecemos aquí

-antes de que pudiese preguntar algo ambas desaparecieron rápidamente- aagh como las detesto –así Umi decidió entrar a casa y contarles lo sucedido- necesito descansar… -todas asintieron yendo a sus respectivos cuartos mientras tanto en la gran mansión de Eri-

Porque me has salvado Rin? –Eri observaba a la pequeña quien en ningún momento se había separado de su ama-

Rin realmente no sabría qué hacer si Eri-sama ya no está más en este mundo… no quiero que Eri-sama me deje sola en este mundo… -la pequeña se estaba poniendo a llorar mientras se aferraba con fuerza a la ropa de su ama quien paso su mano por el cabello de la pequeña chica-

Lo siento Rin…nunca me di cuenta…cuán importante era hasta que me salvaste de esa muerte segura…-Eri no podía mirarla a los ojos estaba realmente arrepentida por nunca haber notado que la pequeña chica siempre la había amado-

Rin siempre estará con Eri-sama –la pequeña movía su colita de un lado a otro mientras tomaba las mejillas de su ama para que esta la mirara a los ojos- para mi Eri-sama es lo más importante

**Continuara…**

**El próximo es el último capítulo el cual no será tan cursi como el de los mapaches xD**

**Disculpen las demoras en mis fics pero realmente no había tenido tiempo para mí ni para mis fics .. Solo actualizar un poco en face pero pronto volveré con mis actualizaciones habituales**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lamento la demora pero a estoy avanzando con mis fics y prometo traer nuevas historias -w-/**

**Love Live no me pertenece**

-ya había pasado una semana desde que Eri y el clan de los lobos habían desistido de acabar con todo el mundo y llevar a Nozomi junto a ella, pero no todos estaban conformes con esto y era evidente que un día pasaría Hanayo la loba más feroz de todas y en parte estar demente logro huir de la gran mansión dejando a su paso una gran cantidad de lobos inocentes muertos y algunos despedazados por la gran fuerza que aplico para que la dejaran salir ni siquiera Eri la líder del clan pudo contra ella pero dio pelea dejándola completamente acabada y ahora Hanayo se acercaba a su máxima presa-

-mientras tanto en la casa de Nozomi todas tranquilas pero vieron como uno de los lobos de Eri se acercaba por la ventana lo que alerto a Umi quien rápidamente se acercó a él notando que estaba muy mal herido- que es lo que te paso?

Hanayo-sama a enloquecido y las busca a todas… ella acabo con casi todos, Nico-sama me dijo que las previniera de ella…-el hombre murió en las manos de Umi ante todas las demás quienes estaban choqueadas por todo esto-

Umi! Sal de una maldita vez oh quieres ver cómo le arranco la cabeza a este niño? –la sádica voz resonó por todos lados, Umi sabía que ella llegaría en algún momento pero no pensó que usaría esa treta tan sucia-

Libera a ese pequeño ahora mismo! –Honoka se había adelantado a las demás incluso Nozomi había ido claramente molesta con lo que estaba pasando- acaso Eri se ha arrepentido de su rendición?

Eri? Esa inútil nunca más dará órdenes a nadie ajajaja –la risa maniaca hizo estremecer incluso a Maki quien se estaba fijando bien en la mujer frente a ella quien mantenía aun al niño como su rehén, Hanayo estaba en gran parte de su cuerpo con heridas y manchas de sangre y por el aroma que percibía no solo era su sangre también estaba mezclada con la de otros lobos- oh así que la gran Nishikino lo ha descubierto

Acaso… no –Maki no podía creerlo acaso Hanayo asesino a Eri y a los demás- TU! Maldita asesina –Maki ataco rápidamente a la mujer quien rápidamente uso al chico como escudo lanzándolo contra la pelirroja que provoco una distracción en el grupo dejando a Hanayo lista para atacar a Nozomi- Umi va tras Nozomi!

-Nozomi estaba congelada en su lugar viendo como esa mujer la iba a matar y no había nada que hacer, todo paso en segundos y un silencio sepulcral invadió todo el lugar una fuerte respiración y unos quejidos hicieron que Umi y Maki perdiera la razón por completo. Aunque no podían creer lo que veían, Hanayo había logrado arremeter contra Nozomi pero en un intento por salvarla Honoka fue atravesada primero por la espada de esta quien no conforme con haberla atravesado avanzo con fuerza atravesando de paso a Nozomi quien miraba a la peli naranja quien estaba asustada- JAJAJAJA! DOS EN UNO… ESTO ME ENCANTA! -la demencial mujer sin contemplación alguno arranco la espada del cuerpo de ambas y lamio un poco de la sangre acto seguido miro a Umi y Maki quienes estaban furiosas y con ganas de matarla- VAMOS PERRAS ATAQUEN

HANAYO! –Maki había dejado al pequeño niño el cual huyo de aquel lugar rápidamente, sin embargo fue retenida por varios lobos quienes se veían igual de dementes que Hanayo la que estaba mirando atenta a Umi quien se podía sentir la alta cantidad de ira que le estaba provocando estragos en su cuerpo ya que su cuerpo estaba transformándose en algo parecido a un hombre lobo de largos colmillos y garras- suéltenme ahora idiotas! Acabare con ustedes!-pero ninguna amenaza resultaba los hombres no cederían-

Acabare contigo –un pequeño vistazo donde se encontraba Nozomi quien mantenía fuertemente abrazada a Honoka quien se notaba que a duras penas respiraba hizo enfurecer aún más a la peli azul quien de un momento a otro estaba frente a Hanayo quien detuvo el fuerte ataque con su espada la cual estaba a punto de romperse por la presión-

Oh vamos mestiza acaso eso es todo tu poder? –la demencial loba golpeo con gran fuerza el estómago de Umi quien estaba a punto de caer al piso pero no cayo y arremetió con un fuerte golpe en la cara de su oponente mandándola contra una pared la cual se derrumbó encima de esta quien rápidamente salió de los escombros comenzando así una feroz batalla llena de golpes los cuales resonaban por todo el lugar, uno de los golpes que Umi recibió fue directo en sus costillas las cuales algunas estaban rotas pero aun así no la detuvo y logro golpear fuertemente la espalda de su oponente la cual se estrelló contra el piso en el cual fue retenida por una de las patas de Umi quien sin compasión tomo el brazo de la mujer ante la mirada atónita de todos la gran bestia que ahora era Umi causo un temor incluida a Maki quien veía como esta le arranco el brazo de un mordisco a Hanayo quien se comenzó a revolcar en el piso de dolor- bastarda! Te matare te matare!

No puede ser…-Maki sintió como los hombres habían huido ante el fuerte aullido y la mirada llena de odio que tenía Umi en ese momento mientras mordisqueaba el brazo de Hanayo quien estaba completamente descontrolada también-

Maki-chan ven por favor! –la voz de Nozomi se escuchaba asustada por lo que con un tanto de sigilo sin que las bestias que estaban peleando se diesen cuenta llego hasta su lado donde vio cómo su amada peli naranja perdía el brillo en sus ojos- no… Honoka-chan no puedes morir

Honoka no me dejes… no puedo sin ti… por favor no-Maki lloraba desconsolada mientras tomaba la mano de la peli naranja quien apenas respiraba, Nozomi ya estaba casi curada por su rápida regeneración pero al parecer Honoka fue herida en partes vitales- Nozomi crees que tu sangre pueda salvar a Honoka?

No lo sé quizás pueda funcionar –ambas se miraron por unos segundos para luego asustadas ver como Honoka soltaba la mano de Maki-

No Honoka… despierta por favor –Maki estaba asustada no quería perderla y la única esperanza era Nozomi quien ahora miraba a Umi quien nuevamente se acercaba a Hanayo quien retrocedió un poco pero rápidamente ataco a duras penas aunque logrando acertar fuertes golpes desgarrando un poco de piel con su único brazo-

Muérete de una maldita vez! –Hanayo había echo una señal para que los pocos hombres que no se asustaron por Umi la atacasen pero todos fueron prácticamente despedazados aunque eran inocentes Umi lo sabía pero decidieron el bando equivocado y ahora todos acabarían muertos juntos a su líder quien ya se estaba desesperando y con gran esfuerzo se estaba transformando en los mismo que Umi una gran bestia pero de pelaje claro- ahora si podre acabar contigo…

Jamás lo conseguirás Hanayo –Eri quien había hablado estaba a duras penas siendo afirmada por Rin quien le había curado las heridas, a Hanayo no le agrado para nada que la rubia estuviese en ese lugar y ahora ignorando por completo a Umi intento atacar a Eri quien apenas podía moverse pero que fue protegida por Rin pero ninguna fue herida ya que Umi tomo por una de las patas a la loba y la arrojo fuertemente contra unos árboles- Umi…

Salva a Honoka y estaremos a mano…-entre gruñidos le había indicado a Eri donde debía ir la nombrada rápidamente fue donde se encontraban Maki quien intentaba reanimar a Honoka-

Que haces aquí? –Nozomi estaba sorprendida de verlas aquí pero lamas sorprendida era Maki- pensamos que Hanayo te había matado

Mis fieles lobos me protegieron… con sus vidas –Eri se afirmaba fuertemente de Rin quien estaba apenada al recordar la masacre que vio en ese momento cuando buscaba a Eri- siempre serán recordados como mis salvadores

Eri-chan es una cursi… aagh –Honoka apenas hablaba mirando a todas las chicas quienes se sorprendieron- Maki-chan no creo que dure mucho… y tú lo sabes –Maki sabía que Honoka no tenía salvación a menos que Nozomi fuera la clave- Nozomi-chan por favor cuida a Maki-chan ella es testaruda pero es buena…- la voz de la peli naranja se estaba apagando con cada palabra que decía-

No hables más… por favor no me dejes –Maki abrazaba fuertemente a Honoka quien con cuidado puso su mano en la mejilla de su amada quien lloro aún más- te amo demasiado Honoka no puedes irte

Nozomi tu puedes regenerar tu cuerpo rápidamente, puede ser una idea extraña pero… -Eri observo a Nozomi quien lloraba también- tu sangre podría salvarla

Tú crees? –Eri no se veía muy convencida pero era la única esperanza que tenían- Maki-chan debemos intentarlo

Honoka podrías beber la sangre de Nozomi-sama? –la peli naranja estaba apenas con los ojos abiertos por lo que Maki decidió algo más sencillo tomo una de las espadas que tenía y se la entregó a Nozomi quien se hizo un corte un tanto profundo en su brazo el cual fue tomado por Maki y está junto un poco de sangre en su boca la cual era un poco extraña era realmente dulce lo que la hizo sentir un poco mareada pero rápidamente se la paso a Honoka en un beso-

No les permitiré que la revivan! .-todas voltearon a ver de dónde venía la voz, Hanayo se acercaba rápidamente donde el grupo se encontraba instintivamente Eri, Rin y Nozomi cubrieron a Maki y Honoka quien abrazo a la pelirroja- pensaba dejarlas para el final pero ya que insisten las matare ahora mismo

-Nozomi intentaba mirar por todos lados donde se encontraba Umi pero no se veía por ningún lado- no te permitiré tocarlas, te detendré

No te acercaras a ellas Hanayo, eres una traidora y debes pagar por ello- Eri podía sentir como Hanayo la miraba de manera despectiva-

Traidora? No me vengas con esas mierdas ahora, tu traicionaste a todos al momento de darte por vencida ahora terminare con lo de hace un rato y te despedazare junto a tu perra guardiana –Hanayo observo a Rin quien un día fue su mejor amiga ahora estaba ayudando a sostener a Eri, realmente Hanayo quería a Rin pero esta solo la veía como una amiga- ahora con cual empezare…

No dejare que las toques –una veloz sombra azulada golpeo con fuerza a Hanayo la cual cayo con fuerza al piso siendo atacada con veloces y fuertes golpes- acabare contigo de una vez –un fuerte arañazo por parte de Hanayo dio directo en un ojo de Umi quien retrocedió cubriendo su ojos el cual sangraba profundamente- AAAGH! MALDITA! –Umi sin importarle el dolor dio un fuerte golpe directo en el pecho de Hanayo todos estaban sorprendidos por la fuerza de Umi la cual con el golpe atravesó el pecho de la loba-

…maldita –Hanayo apretó fuertemente el brazo de Umi con su brazo diciéndole unas últimas palabras- no soy la única que intentara acabar con ustedes traidoras…-luego de eso la loba fue lentamente regresando a su forma humana aun con el brazo de Umi en su pecho pero que luego fue soltado cayendo el cuerpo sin vida de la loba lo que hizo a Rin y Eri acercarse a ella notando una leve sonrisa-

Y estaré lista cuando ese momento llegue –Umi lentamente se volteo donde Nozomi quien se acercó a ella pero esta retrocedió aún mantenía esa forma de bestia y temía hacerle daño- no te acerques Nozomi –la peli morada se detuvo asustada ella solo quería abrazarla en ese momento- tengo miedo de que si me tocas pueda hacerte daño…

No tengas miedo por favor Umi-chan por favor –Nozomi lentamente se acercaba a la gran bestia de pelaje azul que se había arrinconado y sentía que en cualquier momento perdería la cabeza- Umi-chan debes regresar a la normalidad –Nozomi con cuidado se acercó a ella y toco la herida cerca de su ojo herido esto hizo a Umi gruñir del dolor-

No puedo… no sé cómo hacerlo –Umi estaba completamente a merced de Nozomi quien con cuidado acariciaba el pelaje de su cabeza a vista y paciencia de Eri y Rin quienes no podían creer que con solo eso pudiera domar a semejante bestia-

Honoka –todas voltearon a ver a Maki quien había hablado y se escuchaba asustada y a punto de llorar abrazando a un pequeño cachorro de pelaje anaranjado con algunas manchas de sangre todas sintieron un escalofrió recorrer su espalda al pensar lo peor pero escucharon un suave quejido y ver una pequeña cola moverse con lentitud- idiota me asustaste

Maki-chan –el pequeño cachorro apenas se movía aún seguía débil pero al menos estaba vivo- porque soy un cachorro

Eso es debido a la sangre de Nozomi-chan – la pequeña peli naranja le explicaba a Maki y Honoka por qué, mientras tanto Umi lentamente regresaba a su forma humana-

No pensé que regresaría… -Umi miro fijamente a la peli morada quien sonreía un tanto apenada al ver la herida en el rostro de su lobo- no te preocupes al menos no te perdí a ti ni a ninguna de ustedes mi ojo por la vida de ustedes es mejor que perderlo todo –Umi abrazo fuertemente a Nozomi quien por fin podía sentir un poco de calma- te amo Nozomi

Te amo Umi –ambas se besaron suavemente para luego acercarse donde se encontraba el resto- debemos hacer algo con este desastre –Nozomi observaba con pena la cantidad de personas muertas guiadas por alguien que perdió la razón-

No te preocupes por eso ya di aviso a los lobos que quedaron y vendrán para darle un entierro digno a todos –Eri observo a Umi y Nozomi quienes mantenían sus manos entrelazadas- sé que no tengo perdón pero les pido disculpas por todo esto…si tan solo hubiese sido más firme en mis decisiones quizás esto no hubiese ocurrido

No te preocupes ahora debes guiar bien al clan de los lobos y cuidar bien de tus seguidores –Umi observaba fijamente a Eri quien se veía realmente apenada- Maki es hora de que nos vamos a casa

Ustedes vayan a casa, pronto llegaran los de mi clan –Eri se sentó junto a Rin quien en ningún momento se alejó de ella-

**-5 meses después-**

-en un cementerio apartado de la ciudad Nozomi observaba una lápida con el nombre de Tojo Yume la madre de Nozomi- nunca fuiste una buena madre, pero me diste la vida y es lo único que hiciste

Nozomi? –Umi quien estaba a su lado observo como Nozomi apretaba suavemente su mano-

Aunque debo agradecerte algo más –la peli azul observo a Nozomi quien sonrió y la miro fijamente- que sin tus experimentos nunca hubiese podido haber encontrado a esta chica a quien amo y quiero conmigo el resto de mi vida, adiós madre –sin más ambas se retiraron de aquel lugar dejando solo un ramo de flores-

-mientras caminaban Nozomi se detuvo en un pequeño parque el cual estaba vacío- quieres descansar un rato? –la sonrisa de Nozomi solo le basto a Umi para entenderlo- debemos agradecer a Eri que nos dijera en donde estaba tu madre

Por cierto que ha sido del clan de los lobos? Según supe Nico y Kotori decidieron irse de viaje por el mundo –Nozomi observaba la cicatriz en el ojo derecho de Umi quien se volteo un poco y sonrió-

Solo sé que Eri al fin se dio cuenta que amaba a Rin después de todo ella siempre estuvo a su lado, el clan ha prosperado y cada vez hay más cosas que ayudaran a los lobos a integrarse a los humanos pero de manera cautelosa –lentamente Umi se acercó a su amada a peli morada quien sonreía sonrojándose suavemente, al fin a Umi se le quitaba un poco la vergüenza y la besaba cada vez que tenía ganas-

Umi-chan gracias por protegerme todo este tiempo –la peli morada sonreía tranquila mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Umi quien se dejaba querer-

Jure protegerte con mi vida y lo seguiré asiendo –ambas estaban tan metidas regaloneando que no notaron que a sus espaldas estaban Honoka grabándolas mientras que Maki intentaba parecer interesada en otras cosas- y le arrancare la cola a Honoka si no se deja de grabar –rápidamente se volteo y encaro a la peli naranja quien salió corriendo del lugar rápidamente- ven aquí Honoka solo quiero hablar

Tus acciones y tus palabras no calzan Hiii –Honoka corría rápidamente mientras que Nozomi y Maki se quedaron observándolas divertidas-

Gracias Nozomi-sama sin ti hubiese perdido algo realmente importante –Maki no era muy expresiva pero desde que estuvo a punto de perder a su inquieta peli naranja había cambiado y ahora podía expresarse mejor-

Ustedes son mi familia –en cuanto a Nozomi seguía siendo la chica tranquila y amable que siempre fue-

Y cuando piensas decirle a Umi sobre eso? –Nozomi solo se sonrió y acaricio su vientre-

Había pensando hoy en la noche mmm crees que sea apropiado? –Maki solo le restó importancia después de todo ella no era la que decidía esas cosas- yo también te quiero Maki-chan

Como sea díselo antes de que le arranque la cola a Honoka –luego de eso se acercaron a donde estaba Umi sometiendo a Honoka en el pasto a vista y paciencia de las personas que caminaban por el lugar a esas horas-

Está bien me rindo me rindo –la peli naranja se quejaba pero al ser liberada se escondió rápidamente detrás de Maki- Moo Umi-chan no aguanta una bromita

No me grabes más oh ya verás –Umi amenazaba con volver a golpearla si lo hacia, así que no quedo de otra que obedecer- por cierto, Nozomi estas bien?

Eh mmm –Nozomi miro a Maki quien solo le sonrió- bueno si estoy bien, aunque debo decirte algo –Umi se asustó un poco ante las palabras de Nozomi- bueno lo que sucede es que mmm Umi-chan vamos a tener un integrante más a nuestra familia –Umi se quedó mirándola fijamente sin comprender muy bien a lo que se refería pero cuando Nozomi tomo su mano y la puso en su vientre comprendió automáticamente lo que quería decir-

…-todas estaban a punto de decir algo pero el fuerte golpe de Umi contra el piso las alerto a todas quienes se acercaron a ella y podían notar que balbuceaba un montón de cosas- vamos a tener un bebe… -era lo único que balbuceaba así que Honoka la levanto como un bulto y así sin más se fueron a casa felices de que alguien más llegaría a la familia-

No fue como esperaba que reaccionara, pero tampoco me sorprende –Nozomi solo se reía mientras veía a su amada loba siendo cargada por Honoka, desde el día en que ella salvo mi vida esa noche cuando nos conocimos han sido llenos de aventuras y nunca eh pedido nada más que estar a su lado por el resto de mi vida mientras viva y en la siguiente vida quiero estar junto a ella mi amada Umi…

**Fin…**

**Debo aceptar que el matar a un personaje no me agrado, porque estimo mucho a todos los personajes incluso estaba entre si Honoka vivía o no fue una decisión difícil XD incluso llore escribiendo esa parte fue dura pero bueno al final una sola debía morir ahora los panalivers me atacaran xD **


End file.
